The worst way to Prove something
by Kumotan
Summary: Prompt from Minuiko on tumblr, Link inside. In which Jason tries to prove something to Nico and ends up getting much more than he expected. - Alternating POV - Jercico / The Big Threesome, Hinted Pipabeth


**A/N:** _So heres a little oneshot for you guys! based off the little "Prompt" by minuiko on tumblr found: post/79187103601/i-had-an-oddly-specific-dream-today-where-jason - here. Check it out if you like. Anyway, possible oocness ahead but enjoy if you can~ onto the story!_

* * *

Ok, so Jason's idea didn't seem too far off base… but still. It was a bad way of getting proof… considering how Percy seemed to be suddenly taking the roman up on his apparent offer. One minute they had been talking, Jason 'confessed' and then Percy had grinned and gotten in the blond's face with this _look_ and it all just really kind of pissed him off. From the looks of it, it made Annabeth pretty mad too considering the expression on her face as they both looked on the greek and roman's current interaction. Glancing back towards the other two, Nico soon decided he'd have a talk with Jason as soon as the blond managed to flee the scene seeing as he seemed about ready to bolt the minute Percy responded so… _positively_ to the aspect.

He resisted a sigh and looked away for several moments before turning on his heel and heading to leave the deck. He had an idea of locking himself in one of the spacious closets scattered through the ship till he had enough time and energy to leave the ship for a while or _something_. He really didn't care what, as long as he could resist the impulse to strangle the blond and calm down. It wasn't much time after he had disappeared off deck that the sudden sound of running feet alerted the dark haired male to the fact Jason may have escaped and had come to apologize for the unforeseen circumstance. Quietly, the roman fell in step at his side and padded along beside him without speaking.

Nico sighed this time and turned to even a hard look at the taller male beside him, silently telling him of his dissatisfaction with the situation. Jason glanced down and cleared his throat a bit before speaking himself. "Hey, Sorry Nico. I didn't really expect him to do something like that, you know? I just wanted to show you no one's going to reject you as much as you fear… and hey. He showed he was okay with it, didn't he? I just need to figure out how to tell him I hadn't been completely serious about that." A show of rubbing his neck and Nico quietly turned away from him some.

"Yes, but what if it was just _you_, Grace? What then?" He stated coolly with his brow furrowed in concentration as he focused on pushing down the strangling impulse once more now that the blond was walking there at his side. He hadn't wanted him to prove anything to him he was _fine_ already. He's said it so many times he was beginning to get tired of it and this whole 'befriend Nico' charade the other male was putting on. It wasn't helping him at all, in several more ways than one. No, he wasn't over Percy yet despite claiming to be so but he was also beginning to like someone _else_ too. Three guesses who and it wasn't Frank or Leo.

He held back a growl and focused forward again, seeming to be ignoring the blond beside him now but he was still listening as the roman simply sighed and said nothing more. He appeared to be thinking about something though and before he could help himself, Nico spoke up again. "What is it?" A sharp glance to meet the blond's blue gaze before Jason quickly averted it and shook his head.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about something else." He stated quietly and the darker male had suspicions it really wasn't just 'nothing' and was something bothering the blond that related to their previous conversation just moments ago. Nico stopped and turned to face him shortly after, staring at him steadily with a stubbornness he's shown a few times before. Rather than prompting the roman to speak though, he kept silent and watching him for several moments until the blond broke it with a mild groan.

"Please, Nico? Let me keep this to myself? It's really nothing, I promise." Jason replied while looking a bit nervous. He wanted to prod at it some more before deciding against it, no matter how persistent Jason got, he dropped things for the moment when Nico really wanted them dropped so without another word, the darker shook his head and continued on, leaving the blond there to sort his thoughts.

* * *

- Jason POV –

Watching Nico leave, the blond sighed himself and turned to head into his room to think. There were two issues here that he had to get through… one… was the Percy thing and the fact he was actually panicking over it because he may or may not have felt a little something of his own when faced with the green eyed greek like that, in that sort of position. To say the least, Jason was not unaware of the other male's attractive qualities. Sure he was hard to put up with sometimes considering how they both took to being the leader in things quite a lot and neither of them like to lose as they were both naturally competitive. But after hearing Nico's confession, while encouraging him in his feelings… he was also trying to figure out what the shorter male found attractive in him.

After that he began to see little things and reasons why he thought Nico may like the other and in the process… he found things he _himself_ found attractive in the Son of Poseidon. Which served as a major problem considering in that move of confessing it was half-truth and made him feel incredibly guilty because he knew he was betraying Nico by thinking in such a way about Percy. Which led him to his second problem; it wasn't _just_ Percy he was beginning to see in an attractive manner. Nico too had become a prominent figure in his thoughts and not everything in his actions was just about friendship either. For that he felt guilty as well considering he had Piper to think of and he could tell she was beginning to notice things as well. It was only a matter of time…

As if his thoughts had summoned her, the moment he stepped into his room he noticed he wasn't the only resident. Piper was sitting on his bed and she seemed to be readying herself for a big important conversation. Rubbing at his chin, Jason took a seat beside her and waited for her to speak, already feeling he knew what was coming. Closing his eyes, he counted slowly to keep his thoughts on the conversation that was about to come. Soon enough, he felt her lean gingerly against his shoulder while taking a breath to speak.

"Jason…" She began after settling back on the bed so their shoulders were no longer touching. A nod to show he heard her and was listening before he sensed her nod back and continue. "Do you still love me?" She asked softly to which he nodded and spoke himself.

"Yes." He waited for her to continue again as he could tell there was more.

"But are you still _in love_ with me?" She continued as the Son of Jupiter predicted.

"I don't know." He answered honestly, speaking softly himself while opening his eyes to look at Piper's own. She nodded quietly as if expecting that.

"Alright. I understand, I can tell you know? And it's fine." She smiled to herself while looking down and not at Jason's eyes. "Just don't make the wrong decision and mess yourselves up, okay? Do that much for me." She stood and turned to face him with a little wink. "Good Luck." And with that, she was gone.

Jason sighed again and felt kind of horrible but at least he knew they could still be friends even after this. The thought encouraged him and gave him some of the confidence he needed. Now all he could do is to find a way to figure out two things… If Percy might like Nico… and if Nico might like him himself. Though the latter was sort of a vague idea he might have to make things work and the former was something he wanted to see through as a definite possibility. He owed it to Nico to find out and he definitely wasn't going to let the shorter down, he was more important in being made happy rather than the blond's own happiness. He wouldn't betray him like that.

* * *

-Nico POV-

The next morning, Nico had calmed down and stepped forward onto the deck to an unusual scene no one on the _Argo II_ had seen before. Percy was at the Prow and talking to Jason where Annabeth and Piper were both at the Aft with their heads together and seeming in deep conversation. Curious, Nico headed Percy and Jason's way to ask what was going on while blocking out yesterday's image from his mind.

"And then she left me on my own…" Came Percy's voice as soon as the shorter had gotten within earshot. '_Left? Is he talking about Annabeth?_' He thought to himself while coming up beside the two of them just as Jason started speaking.

"I kind of mentioned it to Piper… she wasn't very happy herself." Hearing that confirmed Nico's suspicions of the conversation topic quite clearly… so it seemed like both Piper and Annabeth were angry about the stunt the two leaders before him pulled the other day and had split from them to cool down while the boys thought about what the boys had done. Despite that conclusion, he thought he ought to get the full story in case he missed something.

"What happened?" He asked softly while causing the two taller teens to practically jump from their skin in the fright and surprise the Son of Hades had caused from seemingly appearing from nowhere. He sent a frown their way and got twin looks of sheepishness before Percy opted to explain since he recovered first and was more used to the younger's sudden appearances that Jason was.

"Annabeth broke up with me… she cornered me in my room when I thought she came to visit. I was happy she came to me since she's been so busy with everything and then that happened." He heaved a sigh, looking sad and a little lost while Nico turned a questioning gaze to Jason as if to say 'and what about you?' which got a rueful smile and a shaken head from the blond roman.

"Same thing happened to me too… I…" He trailed off and shook his head a little. Nico got a sense that Jason wasn't telling him the whole story but the lighter seemed to be struggling to say what he wanted to, more proven by the fact he simply clapped his hand on the younger's shoulder and whispered 'Take your chance.' before walking away to disappear back down below deck. Nico sighed and turned back to look at Percy, he would have left it at that but Jason had pretty much sacrificed his relationship for this and Percy was upset so it wasn't like he _couldn't_ do this. The blond had done too much and Nico owed it to him to see it through.

"Percy…" He called softly while moving to stand closer to the other male, leaning on the rim to look down into the water drifting by. "I know it's a bad time… but were you serious about that thing with Jason?" He had to ask that first since if he was then there was a chance it _wasn't_ just Jason. If that was true… then maybe Jason had been right about doing it like that.

"Well… I don't know… Kind of? I mean, I thought he wasn't serious at first and felt like getting back at him a little. But then he sort of did seem serious and I kind of… _was_ okay with it. Really _really_ okay with it, like I could go for it if he was serious. Though I didn't realize that until Annabeth sort of threw it in my face…" He trailed off but the shorter had a feeling he wasn't finished yet. "And then I spent the rest of the night thinking about it so…" Another trail off though it didn't seem like Percy was continue that one. Okay, now time to ask though he felt a little bad about piling this on too… not to mention he was still fairly reluctant to admit this but again, he reminded himself that Jason had sacrificed his relationship with Piper for him.

Closing his eyes, he took a faint breath and spoke. "Jason isn't the only one." His voice was soft, quiet, and barely there but audible enough to cause the Son of Poseidon to blink several times.

"What…?" He seemed confused, like he wondered who else it could be.

"Me too… I… he… part of his reason was to show me. Show me that there wasn't… wasn't any chance you'd take it negatively. He wanted to show me it was… possible." Nico managed to say with some difficulty but got it out none the less.

"But I thought you… Annabeth…" Percy responded in mild shock which had Nico rolling his eyes with a scoff.

"I'm _gay_, Percy. It was never Annabeth… it was just a rumor. I let it spread because I didn't want you to find out the truth. It made it easier to avoid it." He stated, focusing on the water a bit longer before stepping back and turning to face him. "That's all I wanted to say." He added quietly and turned to go find Jason since he thought he might ask him about the 'serious' part Percy had mentioned.

* * *

-Jason POV-

Jason allowed his expression to fall as he sighed and rubbed over his jaw while glancing at the ceiling. That could have been better… So Percy really was into him in return and Annabeth broke up with him. He hoped Nico would follow his advice and tell Percy how he feels. Since that was probably the only way either of them could find out if the son of Poseidon could see something in the son of Hades after all. He was pretty sure there was plenty of brotherly stuff going on there so if Percy could only think a step farther…

He sighed again and rubbed at his temple before continuing on, he needed to stop thinking about that right now. It was going to be hard not to feel bad seeing them if the confession does work out for Nico and if it didn't than Jason couldn't let the thing between him and Percy happen either. It would hurt the son of Hades too much and he was definitely never letting that happen. He refused to be a cause of Nico's pain. He was surprised, however, when he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see the darker haired male standing behind him.

"What…? Nico? What are you doing here? Weren't you talking to Percy? He didn't say anything bad, did he?" He questioned, thinking either Nico hadn't told him or the confession had gone badly… otherwise he wouldn't have come to find him so soon.

"That's not it, Grace. It was okay; I just told him and explained a little before letting him think about it. I knew it was a shock but he was more oblivious than I thought he was." The shorter explained before seeming to want to say something else.

"Okay… but… why did you come after me though?" He asked, not sure why the younger teen would do so. Most of his attempts to befriend him had pretty much failed so Jason was pretty sure they'd simply gotten to a point where Nico _tolerated _him at the most.

That got the blond a pointed look as Nico spoke again. "Not unlike another guy I know… and kind of like… only this one's blond and shouldn't be as oblivious as the kelp headed one." He stated bluntly which had Jason blinking several times as the niggling theory spread through his thoughts while the conclusion slowly dawned on him.

"Wait… you mean…" He trailed off and had a hard time believing what he was hearing exactly.

Nico simply sighed and looked at him again. "Percy isn't the only one… get it already, Grace." He muttered and Jason just couldn't believe it… so if Nico's confession worked and Percy started to think of him too. Then the blond's vague idea could seriously become a possibility.

"So you like me… and Percy" The darker nodded before looking away as if he wasn't sure if he made the right decision now. Quickly enough Jason moved to get Nico to look at him again. "Good… because… I…" He paused, shook his head, and continued. "Nico… I…" He smiled a little. "I like you too… and maybe Percy as well… that was the reason Piper and I broke up." He stated, giving a wry smile as he spoke when Nico stared at him for a few minutes.

"I have a little idea… but I have to wait to say it till we know what Percy says… You said you left him to think about it, right? So maybe tomorrow we'll have an answer." He added a moment later while Nico seemed to be processing the entire situation. "So let's both relax, do our stuff for the day, and then get some sleep, ok?" He stated when he was finished, clapping Nico's shoulder again before heading to his cabin to sort through laundry and the like.

* * *

-Nico's POV-

To say the previous day was uneventful was a horrible lie, even after Nico had parted from the roman after their conversation and spent the rest of the day in the crow's nest while thinking about Percy and Jason both. It seemed like Percy had done a lot of thinking too though the younger male hadn't gotten anything more on the elder's thought's since. He'd been wondering what the day would bring when he spotted Jason and Percy both making their way to his perch to find him.

"So hey… I figured something else out." Percy began once the two taller teens were squished in the nest with Nico himself. It was awkward but at least it wasn't very uncomfortable though the younger male felt like he was kind of trapped two to one like this he didn't mind it too much _yet_. "After what you said yesterday… like what happened with Jason I started to think about it… and I don't mind it either. I'm more than okay with it too so… how would that work though?" He added a moment later, looking at the both of them as he spoke.

"I have an idea of how…" Jason came in shortly after Percy had spoken. "Why don't we try it with the three of us…? We all like each other… and maybe we could figure it out more as we go along. What do you guys think?"

Percy seemed kind of intrigued by that before giving a bit of a nod. "I like it… it makes sense for now. What do you think Nico?" Both of them had turned their gaze on the youngest member in their party which really wasn't good for the shorter as both Brilliant Blue and Deep Sea Green met Dark Obsidian in a way that was far more intense than Nico had ever experienced before, especially with both at once before he sighed a bit and then showed a small smile.

"I guess we could try it. See how it works out since it looks like the best we can really do right now like this." He answered a few minutes later before leaning back and thinking over what it was going to be like now between the three of them and how it'd be taken on the ship.

Unnoticed by the boys above, Annabeth and Piper shared small secretive smiles while holding hands and musing how everything seemed to work out perfectly in the end.

* * *

_So theres that. Had to try that idea, even if it turned out terrible lol I understand that the characters are probably kind of ooc for canonverse but I kind of suck at writing canonverse. Still, I tried my best and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Even if the ending probably got rushed and/or boring. I still need to work on going longer than 1,500 words before losing rythem xD but I did as much as I could here. Review/Comment if you wish to! Any advice or thoughts are always welcome._


End file.
